


Jake English, Amateur Monster Hunter, At Your Service!

by Fzgoi



Series: Dirkjake works [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Dragon hunting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jake is a monster hunter, M/M, Magic, Monsters, Mutual Pining, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fzgoi/pseuds/Fzgoi
Summary: Jake English is seeking revenge for the loss of his grandmother. Jane Crocker is a rebellious princess with nothing better to do. Dirk Strider is a lonely wandering vagabond who just wants somewhere to belong. Roxy LaLonde is a thief who makes habits of ambushing people and making friends.And the four of them are off to hunt a dragon.Currently on Hold! Will update when possible.
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider
Series: Dirkjake works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017364
Kudos: 5





	1. Prequel

In a small town on the fringes of a grand kingdom, there once lived a small poor boy and his grandmother. His father and mother had died long ago, his father in the war, and his mother in labor. His grandfather had died just like his father. He never got the chance to know his other grandparents. This town was peaceful, for the most part. Sure, the occasional monster would roll through now and again, but ever since the Grand War between Prospit and Derse had ended, the town had gained a sense of stability.

This poor boy’s grandmother was a frail old woman, but she did what she could to protect her only heir. She knew he didn’t want to live in this town his whole life- he wanted adventure; he wanted freedom; he wanted to be known, and he would never be known if he stayed in this old village. She taught him what she knew- she taught him how to pick herbs and brew concoctions because she knew he may not be able to make a living out of killing monsters.

She also taught him how to do the latter. She ensured he would be able to protect himself and others because she knew the world was harsh. She taught him how to study his opponents, and how to combat various types of magic commonly employed by monsters. He delighted in this knowledge; he said he wanted to be a grand monster hunter. His name was Jake, and he declared that before he died he’d be named English.

The peaceful, almost whimsical air of the town changed drastically one night in early July, many years after Jake had grown from a poor, skinny boy into a tall, strong man.

As the sun began to set, Jake’s grandma watched the sky. Soon, many others would come out of their homes to stare at the sky, where a grand gold dragon flew, breathing fire into the night. It was quite a sight- truly one to behold. The townspeople had heard the rumors, of course, that there was still a dragon alive. Most failed to heed the warnings in the stories they scared their children with.

It set the crops aflame, burning the little resources they had. It destroyed the watchtower and stamped homes into rubble. It looked on even the innocent with a glint in its eye, with no intention of sparing even the smallest of them.

Jake’s grandmother watched in fear of the thing, shaking as she stepped away from her home.

She knew she couldn’t kill it.

Her goal wasn’t to kill it.

She knew that was impossible.

She also knew it was here for her.

She approached it with caution, holding in her hands a blade forged in dragon's breath.

She’d been the one to kill its kin, by getting close to it in the dead of night, as it slumbered in human form.

She was the one who killed its mother and father and brethren and stamped out all but the last of the dragons.

She approached it, sword in hand, not to fight, but to lay down her life in the desperate hope that it would spare her heir, and her town.

It agreed to stop its destruction.

If she willingly gave her life.

She did.

As she stood there in the dark farmland burning, she thought of her grandson.

She hoped she had done her best to teach him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh hi super sorry if you were expecting more! I just needed to get this published.


	2. Hello! I'm here about your dragon infestation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3.

It was only a week after his grandmother had died. Jake set out from his town with only a handful of things in a small bag he carried over his shoulder and his sword. It would be a three day trip into the Inner Kingdom of Prospit, where the Queen lived. He was going there to get her to endorse his journey and to, therefore, essentially give him the ability to stay in any inn he needed, get any resources he desired, and go anywhere he felt necessary in the Kingdom to track down the dragon who killed his grandmother.

Jake saved a handful of people from small threats- hounds, golems, imps, and the like, and therefore added an extra day to his trip. However, in saving these people, he also earned himself a place to sleep that night. It worked out fine.

He did, eventually, get to the inner city of Prospit- the castle was in sight. It was after midday now, probably about six hours until nightfall. Jake noticed this, and the apparent time crunch inspired him to pick up his pace. He felt like all was going well.

And then he reached the front gates of the castle a half-hour later, stated his purpose, and was met with two spears pointed threateningly at his neck. It was certainly not difficult to see how this would be a sign that maybe- just maybe- Jake wasn’t going to get to see the queen anytime soon. He considered trying to rush in- he might be able to if he got lucky- but he ultimately decided that even if he did manage to get to the queen, what were the chances she’d listen to him? Slim to none. So, dejected, with his head hanging low, he walked back to the small gardens directly in front of the castle. There was a town nearby; perhaps if he went quickly, he could find a place to stay the night or a place of employment where he could make enough money to save up for such a journey, or… something.

When he got to the statue in the middle of the park, something caught his eye- a flash of beige. He turned on his heel, facing the bushes where he could have sworn he’d just seen something dash into. He could hear faint breathing and could see the leaves rustling every so slightly like someone was leaning on them. He peered over, and his eyes met those of a young girl, probably about his age, with startlingly light blue eyes. Her hair was jet black and short, sticking out from around her like a crown of cowlicks. He jumped a little, startled.

He’d been expecting a dog, or a monster, or a bird, or something. Not a fully grown woman. The way she was behaving was odd- they were just out of sight of a pair of guards, and technically if he felt like something was amiss, he was probably supposed to go to them and tell them. And something certainly felt amiss here.

“Uh… Ma’am?” Jake began, “What exactly are you doing in these bushes?”

“Hiding, obviously. What do you want?” She retorted, peering over the bushes toward the castle.

“...Nothing, I suppose. Say, are you perchance doing something shifty? You certainly seem to be engaging in something shifty.”

“I’m not doing anything ‘shifty’ but trying to get out of the castle.”

“Wait- you live in the castle? Do you know the queen?”

“...Why?”

There was a pause before Jake replied, debating whether or not to tell her. He decided it wouldn’t hurt much if anything.

“Well, you see, I intend to seek a dragon and kill it. It would be rather nice to meet with the queen and get her permission to go out, and maybe some supplies, as well. So, if you know her, would you mind taking me to her?”

She didn’t say anything, just glanced around the gardens.

“Look, sir- what’s your name? There’s a guard shift in a minute or two, and when that pair goes inside, I can take you to the castle. But you’ll have to be quick; guard shifts only have a tiny window where they coincide, and if we don’t get back to my room before the new shift starts, someone will see you.”

“Jake. My name is Jake. Was that you telling me to follow you?”

“Well, Jake, nice to meet you. I’m Jane Crocker, queen June’s cousin and the next in line to inherit the throne. I will take you to see her if you can keep up with me.”

Jake stood there a little bewildered, staring at the woman in front of him. He supposed he could always just walk into town and wait if he didn’t want to risk getting in trouble. But then again… when would he be able to meet the queen? The guards didn’t seem very fond of foreigners, and the queen probably very rarely came out of the castle- even if he could get to her while she was out, it was unlikely that she’d listen to him! And so he stood, waiting for miss Jane Crocker to get up and run.

And run she did, just a minute and a half after meeting Jake. She bolted- leaping over the hedge in front of her and down to the entrance of the castle, taking a sharp turn and slipping through a slightly-ajar gate to the side of the main entrance. It sloped and went down another ten feet or so before turning and revealing a doorway leading under the castle.

Jake hesitated for a second, before he followed her, tailing just a foot or two behind as she darted toward the castle. The portion under the castle was just a small bit of crawlspace, god knows what for. Jane crawled under the castle, and soon Jake heard her take off again. He followed just a moment slower, chasing the shadow of the young woman. The pair ran through a collection of trees behind the castle, weaving between them and running toward what looked like a small tower.

Jake followed Jane up a set of dirt stairs, worn just slightly from the constant pacing of guards and, assumedly, Jane. Atop those stairs was a small landing, connected to a small room and another set of stairs. Jane was waiting for Jake in the nearby room, the door wide open. Jake dashed in, and Jane closed the door after him. She then began to reach for a long blue nightgown, which she threw over her beige clothes sloppily. It reached the floor, meaning she didn’t need to change out of the boots she’d been wearing. It also went down to her wrists, and she wore a pair of light blue silk gloves, meaning any sign that she’d left the castle was covered completely.

Surrounding the two were two, maybe three, dozen crates and boxes. A window looked out opposite the door, showing a lush forest directly below them.

“So, Jake,” Jane started, “A few things we should clear up before we leave this room. First of all, I’m not allowed out past the gardens. Luckily, we need not lie about that, but as far as my cousin needs to know, we met just between the gardens and the entrance. Secondly- I am the next in line for the throne, but only if something happens to the queen before a suitable heir is found. I do not want to lead. I am a very proficient healer, and I’ve been taught by some of the best mages that my grandparents were able to find. June knows this, so she might let me go with you. Thirdly- I intend to go with you. I don’t want to be cooped up in this castle anymore, terrified of a monster attack or something happening to the town. I want to go somewhere.”

“Lastly, you need to let me do the talking. My cousin used to be amicable to everyone, but since ascending to the throne, she’s grown shrewd of foreigners. She likely wouldn’t endorse your journey, but let me do the talking and I may be able to get her to at least give you a horse and some funds.” Jane finished talking and walked to the door with an air of finality.

Jake just nodded and followed her out the door.

The castle was fantastic- beautifully decorated, and the stonework was incredible. Jake couldn’t help but get distracted a half dozen times as they walked to June’s quarters. He wondered if they had an apothecary, and how many resources they had. His grandmother would have loved to see it, he was certain.

When they got to a large oak door, Jane suddenly stopped and turned around to face Jake. She met his eyes with hers and then nodded slightly. She cracked the door open, putting her hand up to him to indicate he should stand outside the door. When Jane stepped in, June was in the middle of discussing something with an advisor of hers. Jake heard some keywords- dragon, hunter, and crops. He was also pretty sure he heard the word rampage somewhere.

June shooed her advisor off quickly after she noticed Jane, and then put all her attention on her only cousin.

“Ah, good afternoon Jane. Did you just wake up?” She began, gesturing at the nightgown adorning Jane.

“Yes, sorry, I woke up about an hour ago and went on a walk shortly after waking up. I didn’t expect to go so long before coming to talk to you.” Jane curtsied, bowing her head as she spoke.

June raised an eyebrow at this. “That’s funny, Jane, as none of the guards reported seeing you go out, and you know they’re supposed to report every time you leave the castle.”

Jane winced at the accusation.

“Well, I’d barely left the castle, so perhaps they felt it unnecessary to report.”

“...Sure, Jane. We’ll assume that’s the case, for your sake.” There was a slight edge to June’s words. “Regardless, carry on. Was there something you wanted to tell me?”

“June… There’s a man here who wishes to speak with you. Please, I ask that you hear him out, and consider his words before you decide.”

“Well, then let’s hear what he has to say.”

Jake took this as his cue to enter the room, coming up just slightly behind and beside Jane, bowing low.

“Good afternoon, your highness,” Jake spoke, folding his hands in front of him as he came back up.

“And good afternoon to you too, Mr…”

“Jake. My name is Jake. I… do not have a family name, though I wish to earn one in time.”

“Right. Well, good afternoon Mr. Jake. My dear cousin tells me you have something you wish to tell- or perhaps ask of- me?”

“Yes, your majesty. I wish to humbly ask you if you may spare a horse and some supplies, so that I may… go out of the kingdom, searching for a golden dragon who killed my grandmother, and destroyed much of my village. As I came here, I saw some other villages who seemed to have suffered from a similar monster.” Jake’s voice betrayed a sense of pride at such a lofty goal, and when he mentioned his grandmother, a note of sadness was there as well.

“Well, Jake. This is quite a goal you’ve made out for yourself. I expect that you do not know this, so I will try to say it gently. No one knows how to kill a dragon, Jake. No mortal has killed a dragon in twenty-three years when an elderly woman came to my kingdom with a dragon’s eggshell, asking my father for asylum.”

Jake went silent, leaving Jane to speak up for him.

“Right, well, June, I’m sure that we can figure out how! And… I would like to go with Jake, June. You know what I’m capable of; you know I can keep him alive until he meets the dragon and can kill it!”

This seemed to be the turning point for the conversation.

“Jane Crocker. You should have known full well just how I would react to that statement. The last person to say such a thing was my grandmother, claiming she could protect someone. Have you forgotten what happened, Jane? Did you think I had? I lost my mother to a simple monster, a woman who was far more skilled with fighting than you. Under no circumstance, Jane, are you to go with Jake or to hunt a dragon. And on that note- Jake, you would not be able to complete such a task. I respect your determination, but it is not possible. If you’ll excuse me, I have somewhere to be. Jane, I will see you in a half-hour, and Jake, I will be checking on the inn you’ll be escorted to at midday tomorrow. If you are not gone by that time, I will throw you in our jail cells. Good day.”

On that note, a very angry Prospitian queen walked off to a meeting with her advisors. Jake and Jane walked out of the queen’s chambers. Jane looked at Jake sheepishly.

“Well, Jake. I’m sorry. But on the bright side- we did try!” Jane then pulled the man in for a hug, unprompted. “Meet me in the gardens at dusk.” She whispered in his ear as a guard approached to steer him to the inn.

Jake was confused- how was Jane going to get away from her room and down to the gardens without someone noticing? He tried not to think about it too much. When he got to the inn, he went into his room and sat down on the bed, waiting to hear footsteps walking away from his room. He did, after a short moment, and then he slowly approached a window.

There was no latch, so he was able to open it with only a bit of difficulty. He neglected to shut the window, worried it might make too much noise. In the hot summer night, he snuck back to the gardens, which were only about twenty minutes away. He hid behind a bush until the sun began to set.

For a while, he waited. When nothing happened, he assumed Jane had been unable to get away, and that he should just start heading back to his village and try to help rebuild.

As he turned away, he heard a commotion, and his eyes were drawn to the front gates of the castle. Someone was clad in beige, running past the guards, and into the gardens. Jake caught a glimpse of their face- it was Jane, somehow.

He lept over a hedge similarly to how she’d done earlier in the day. When Jane saw him, she ran off in the opposite direction, leaving Jake to assume he was meant to follow her. He almost lost her a multitude of times- she blended in with the knight well. Eventually, though, he saw her stopped at a wooden building, undoing something. When she came back into view, she was holding the reigns of two horses- one golden with white splotches, and one a light brown shade on its full body, with a thick dark mane.

He ran forward, looking at her bewildered. She gestured for him to come around to the side of the golden one, helping him up onto the barely-secure saddle, and then she jumped up into the saddle of the other.

Without hesitation, she set off, and Jake was left without his wits as his horse tore off after hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm about 257% sure the pacing here is rushed and weird but whatever! Enjoy it si'l vous plaît


End file.
